Elsewhere
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: And "what if" story in which Mr. McDee marries Goldie and have a daughter Julie. Who disappears.


Elsewhere

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

This one I'm writing by request from princessanastasia6467.

This one takes place in an alternate dimension

where Mr. McDuck married Goldie some time

ago.

Remember the episode "Ducky Mountain High"?

In this dimension, Goldie proposed to Mr. McDuck,

offering him the land with the gold pine trees as

an act of good faith.

She even signed a prenup. If they ever divorced, all

she'd get back was the value of the land and the trees,

that's it. Goldie kept her own money in her own account,

of course.

"After that business with Millie, I figured you never

proposed because you were afraid I'd take your money."

Goldie said. "I'm trying to prove it's you I love, not

your money."

Mr. McDuck kissed her and accepted. They were

married. A year later, to her shock, Goldie was with egg.

Goldie had to break the news to Mr. McDuck, who was

delighted. In time, Julie hatched from the egg and was

spoiled and pampered by Mr. McDuck rotten.

Mr. McDuck was so preoccupied with Julie, I'm afraid

Huey, Dewy, Louie and Webby got jealous. But tiny Julie

was so cute and loving it was hard to stay mad at her.

Julie loved EVERYBODY. She'd kiss and cuddle

anybody who gave her half a chance.

Then, Julie disappeared. The kids were at school when it

happened. Mr. McDuck was working in another city.

Mrs. Beakly left Julie sleeping peacefully,

when Mrs. Beakly looked again, Julie was gone!

Since it was Duckworth's day off, Launchpad drove

Mr. McDuck to the airfield since Launchpad was

flying the plane anyway.

When Mr. McDuck found out Julie was gone,

he went ballistic.

"Launchpad! Take me to Flintheart's place! He must behide

this!" Mr. McDuck thundered.

So Launchpad drove Mr. McDuck to Flintheart Glomgold's

place. And Launchpad

marched in beside Mr. McDuck when Mr. McD

crashed in to confront Flinty.

"Flintheart! Where's me Julie? What have you done to her?"

demanded Mr. McDuck.

"He doesn't have her, fool. I do." a voice from the still-opened

door said.

"Millie! Give me back me Julie!" Mr. McDuck screamed.

"Of course, Scrooge. Any thing else would be kidnapping."

Millie Vanderbucks replied. And handed Julie to Mr. McD,

showing disgust at the cute baby.

"But I think I'm entitled to a reward, don't you? I might

have been her mother if you'd married me instead of Goldie."

Millie commented.

"What kind of reward?" Mr. McDuck asked warily, sensing a trap.

"Your participation in a contest. You'll need a second..."

Millie said

"I'll do it if you let me, Mr. McDuck." Launchpad offered.

"Very well, Launchpad...but , Millie why should I agree to this

contest of yours?"

"I did bring Julie back, unharmed after she got...lost.

I think I can ask for something. She might get lost again..."

Millie said.

"No! Leave her alone!" Mr. McDuck said.

"I didn't hurt her. And I won't if..." Millie began.

"What do you want?" Mr. McDuck.

Tomorrow, you and your second will compete against

me and my second. If you win, you get a large prize.

Lose, and you owe me that money.

"And you swear to leave Julie and Goldie alone?

Win or lose. Promise and I'll play along." Mr. McDuck said.

"Very well, I promise. I swear to leave you and your family alone."

Millie said.

"Then I'll play your game." Mr. McDuck agreed.

So the next day, Mr. McDuck and Launchpad traveled

to Millie's mansion. I came along to photograph the

event for the Duckburg Daily News.

"This is all I have left. I lost my fortune soon after you

dumped me. I hope to regain it by defeating you." Millie said.

"What are the challenges?" Mr. McDuck asked.

"A simple game of golf. A natural for a man your age,

especially a Scotsman." Millie said, smiling.

"What's the catch?" Mr. McDuck asked.

"This is my second. The current golf champ, Tiger Tigger."

Millie replied.

"Great. Do you even know how to play golf?" Mr. McDuck

asked Launchpad.

"I know how and I'm pretty good. But I have trouble

putting. I hit the ball too hard and overshoot." Launchpad

replied. "But maybe we should let her win? Then maybe

she'll be happy and leave your family alone. That might

be worth the money."

"It's not your money! And we may very lose, going

against the champ. But let's try our best and let what

happen, happen." Mr. McDuck said.

So the game went on.

Launchpad used the trick I suggested earlier in prior

golf games: he putted with his left hand (he's a righty)

that kept him from overshooting.

Fortunately, Millie was no golfer and the champ's game

was off. VERY off. Mr. McDuck was a darn good golfer,

Launchpad is merely a good rank amateur. They won!

"You let us win. The champ let us win. Why?" Mr. McDuck

asked Millie.

"I knew you'd win somehow. I just don't know how." Millie said.

Then, Gene the ex-genie (1)came out of the small crowd

that had gathered round to watch this match.

"That would be me. I heard about this and got my

Dad to fly us here. I used my magical knowledge

to make you win." Gene the ex genie said.

"I made a bet you'd win. If you lost, you'd have

to give me my fortune back." Millie explained.

" You won. I just won back my fortune. And best

of all, I planted a seed in your enemies minds."

Millie replied.

"You have a lot of enemies, Scrooge. And they now

know how much Julie means to you." Millie continued.

"They'll be after her from now on. How much is your

peace of mind worth to you, Scrooge? I just stole it

from you and you'll never get it back. Thus is my revenge."

"I'll protect her." Mr. McDuck vowed.

Well, the whole mess had one good thing: the rest

of the kids stopped being mad at Julie. Her near-

kidnapping made her one of the family.

The End.

(1) Read my story, "How Gene the Genie found a family" by me

to find out why he only made a cameo in this story.


End file.
